Es tuya
by Jane Mathwien
Summary: En la fiesta de graduación de 7 año Rose comete el peor error de su vida, tomar. Ahora después de todo y a pesar de los años tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias de una mala borrachera. Tendrá que enfrentar por primera vez a Scorpius y decir la verdad.
1. Recuerdos y regreso a casa

**Es tuya. **

_En la fiesta de graduaccion de 7 año Rose comete el peor error de su vida, tomar. Ahora despues de todo y a pesar de los años tendra que cargar con las consecuesias de una mala borrachera. Tendra que enfrentar por primera vez a Scorpius y decirle: -Mi hija de 7 años, es tuya.¿Si podra o se quedara en el intento?. Descubrelo en la historia. _

By: Jane Mathwien.

**Capitulo 1: "Recuerdos y regreso a casa".**

Besos.

Carisias.

Lo amaba. Lo odiaba...

¡Mierda! ¡¿Que me estaba pasando?!

No tenía la menor idea, sin embargo aun tenía algo de conciencia después de una noche llena de fiesta y alcohol.

Fue la primera vez que tome, y la última.

Sabía perfectamente que quería a hacer, pero estaba indecisa entre dos caminos y decisiones totalmente distintas.

O Malfoy, o mis padres.

No tuve tiempo ni siquiera de pensar cuando sentí que Scorpius me tomo de la cintura con sus fuertes manos y me recostó contra la pared, mis piernas rodearon sus caderas, mientras mis manos no dejaban de acariciarle el torso, ese cuerpo fascinantemente perfecto, esos músculos radiantes marcados en su piel extremadamente suave. El recorría mis piernas con sus expertas manos y yo no dejaba un centímetro entre nuestros labios.

Era la entrega completa de un amor imposible.

Un resentimiento y una lástima me invadió de pronto. ¿Que pensaría mis padres después de esto? Bueno, nadie les iba a decir que me había acostado con su enemigo, porque nadie además de él y yo lo sabría, y no creía que él fuera capaz de exponer su vida y prestigio de ese modo. Pero de todas formas un remordimiento aunque leve hiso que separara al rubio de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Que estamos haciendo Malfoy?—Le pregunte con la vos gruesa y dañina.

A duras penas pude observar la sonrisa arrogante que se formo en sus labios, tan desgraciadamente sexys.

Todo se iba convirtiendo en borroso a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ya casi no veia, ya casi no pensaba. El alcohol me estaba comenzando a dominar y hacerme estragos en la cabeza.

—Tú qué crees, Weasley. —Contesto el rubio, como si fuera obvio y si que lo era.

El también estaba tomado.

—No me refiero a eso. —Le dije con la vos aun peor.

—Entonces...?—Murmuro llevando sus labios hasta mi expuesto cuello, mientras le daba unos pequeños besos haciéndome arrancar uno que otro suspiro.

— ¿Crees que lo que vamos a hacer esta bien?—Insinué un tanto dudosa. —Tú sabes que... ¡Nos odiamos!

El rubio levanto el rostro y pude admirar lo hermosos que se veían sus ojos grises a la luz de la luna, que entraba desde alguna ventana abierta en el salón multipropósito.

—Esta noche nadie se odia Weasley. —Me dijo centellando una encantadora sonrisa. —Sera la última vez que nos veamos. Mañana se acaba Hogwarts para nosotros.

Me entristeció el hecho de no volver a verlo más. Tal vez nos volveríamos a ver cuando ya estuviéramos mayores, casados y con hijos. Con un destino ya formado, que desde un principio estuvo hecho para nosotros. Por eso había sido la fiesta, porque era la última noche en Hogwarts, la gran fiesta final de graduación de 7 año.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy. —Afirme un tanto inconsciente. El alcohol me había semisumador completamente. —Esta noche nadie se odia.

Con mis brazos rodie su cuello y volví a besarlo con la misma urgencia y necesidad de hacia unos minutos.

Todo se volvió completamente desconocido y borroso para mí, solo fui capaz de recordar cuando caímos desnudos en la amplia cama y fui testigo fiel del placer que nunca nadie más me haría vivir en la vida.

Cuando volví en si ya era de mañana, el sol que se colaba por la ventana me daba justo en el rostro apartándome el poco sueño que aun tenia. Me sorprendí de lo mucho que me dolía la cabeza, parecía que estuviera a punto de estallar. No recordaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sabía porque me había despertado en una habitación desconocida, envuelta en sabanas, desnuda y con la cabeza como un tumor. Nadie estaba al lado opuesto de la cama, eso también me sorprendía. Casi me caigo al suelo cuando trate de levantarme y descubrí que tenía un mareo insoportable. A duras penas y como pude me vestí con mi ropa que estaba toda tirada en el suelo. Me puse los zapatos y salí de la habitación. Solo después me di cuenta de que en la habitación que había despertado era la multipropósito y ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hay.

— ¡Rose!—Liza, mi compañera de habitación se me lanzo enzima en un abrazo apenas me vio llegar. — ¡¿Dónde has estado?! E estado preocupada por ti todo el día, ¿dónde te metiste?

—No es para tanto, Liza. —Le hice saber, no quería preocuparla y tampoco quería preocuparme más de lo que ya estaba. —La fiesta se a acabado a las 4 de la mañana. Solo e estado desaparecida tres horas.

— ¿En qué mundo estas Rose?—Me reprocho Liza mostrándome el reloj de la pared. —Son las 10 de la mañana, has estado desaparecía por más de 6 horas.

— ¿Así...? Pues creo que me quede dormida. —Conteste ahogando un bostezo con la mano.

Liza me miro confundida.

— ¿Y dónde? Aquí no has dormido. —Me dijo mi amiga. —La última vez que te vi fue en la fiesta, estabas peleando con Malfoy por que por su culpa se te había regado la cerveza. Estabas ebria. Después te me desapareciste y no te apareces hasta ahora. ¿Donde dormiste?

—No lo sé. No recuerdo nada. —Conteste un tanto confundida. —Desperté en la sala multipropósito.

— ¿En la sala multipropósito? ¿Qué rayos hacías hay?—Quiso saber Liza.

—N-No, no sé. —Le dije, y era verdad, no recordaba nada.

En esos momentos recordé que el tren se marchaba hoy de vuelta.

—Oye, cambiando de tema ¿Nos dejo el tren?—Pregunte.

—No. Por suerte la profesora McGonagall aplazo la salida para después del almuerzo. —Contesto Liza. — ¿Por qué no te bañas? ¡Apestas a alcohol!

—Sí, tienes razón. —Dije mientras tomaba una toalla y me dirigía a la bañera.

Deje que el agua se calentara hasta un punto que me pareció deliciosa. Me deslice adentro de la tina, y estuve inmóvil en ella respirando el delicioso aroma que emanaba a hiervas medicinales, que nunca me habían gustado pero ahora me parecían magnificas, ya que simplemente su olor hacia que el dolor que tenía en la cabeza y la tención el cuerpo disminuyera. Me lave el cabello como tres veces seguidas y no sé cuantas horas estuve metida en el baño, pero me imagino que fue mucho tiempo porque fue un gran reto quitarme el olor a alcohol que tenia concentrado en el cuerpo. Me cepille los dientes y me desenrede el cabello. Me mire al espejo y descubrí que abajo de los ojos tenia ojeras, o había dormido demasiado, o no había dormido en toda la noche. No recordaba cual de las dos había hecho.

Cuando salí de la bañera con una toalla amarrada en el cuerpo, Liza me esperaba sentada en la cama. Cuando pase por su lado para tomar el secador que estaba en la mesita de noche, ella me paró en seco con una mano y me miro el cuello con curiosidad y espanto.

— ¿Q-que tienes hay, Rose?—Me pregunto.

No sabía a qué se refería.

— ¿Donde?

—En el cuello. —Contesto inmediatamente. Me tomo de las manos y me arrastro hasta el espejo del baño. —Tienes que verte lo que tienes hay.

—Liza, no sé de que hablas, estas...—Empecé a decir, pero no tuve terminar por que vi en mi reflejo en el espejo a que se refería.

Un pequeño espacio en mi cuello estaba de color rojo, no muy evidente, pero se notaba con facilidad. ¡No podía ser, ¡Tenia un chupón! ¿Pero quien... donde... cómo?! Y en esos momentos recordé todo.

Besos. Carisias. Gemidos. Gritos. Alcohol. Fiesta de graduación. Sala multipropósito. Y lo más importante y terrorífico. Scorpius Malfoy.

—No puede ser, Liza. —Murmure con hilo de vos. —Me acosté con Scorpius Malfoy.

— ¿Qué?—Espeto mi amiga con la cara pálida y las manos que me sujetaban las mías frías, como si estuviera muerta. O como si fuera visto un fantasma.

Después de esa mañana, las cosas que pasaron fueron tan horribles y terroríficas que prefería no recordarlas nunca. Liza casi se desmaya, igual yo. Nadie más se entero de mi secreto y tuve que rogarle a mi amiga un montón de veces para que no le contara a mis padres. Después de enterarme de toda la verdad o mejor dicho haberla recordado, no baje a almorzar solo por miedo y pena de verle a Malfoy, después cuando me metí en el tren con mis primos y mi hermano lo vi pasar por mi vagón y nos quedamos viendo como nunca lo habíamos hecho, después de esa vez no lo volví a ver más.

Sin duda cada uno de los momentos que pase en Hogwarts tratando de esconderme de la verdad fueron inútiles y desagradables, y después cuando volví a casa y pensé que todo iba a estar bien porque no lo iba a volver a ver más a Malfoy, me di cuenta que las cosas empeoraron, y claro, lo peor de todo fue cuando solo a unas semanas después de haber regresado empezaron los mareos, los dolores de cabeza, las ganas de vomitar, la sensibilidad con los olores, como si lo ebria nunca se me fuera quitado completamente. Pase días totalmente grabes, hasta que mis padres se preocuparon verdaderamente y mandaron a llamar a un doctor amigo de la familia. Todo fue rápido tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, de pensar, que encontrar la excusa perfecta. Me sentí morir cuando el doctor me escupió la verdad delante de mis padres:

—Rose, estas embarazada. —Y todo el mundo se me vino abajo.

Pero tampoco fueron los peores años de mi vida. Aunque bien, todavía pasado el tiempo recuerdo la cara de decepción de mi padre y la confundida de mi madre, que no sabía si gritar de alegría o de decepción. Sin embargo nunca me dejaron y ellos, mi hermano, mis primos y mis amigas se terminaron encariñando con mi bebe, sin embargo nunca faltaron los reclamos y regaños al principio, ellos y en especial mi padre me decía siempre las consecuencias de quedar embarazada a los 17 años, sin embargo no le tome mucha importancia ya que lo hecho estaba hecho y no podía volver a atrás, no podía, aunque me dieran el discurso de protección más largo del mundo. Cuando nació Bianca, como le puse, me sorprendí de lo parecida que era a Scorpius, era rubia y del mismo color claro de su padre, y para mi suerte sus ojos fueron azules como los míos, porque si hubieran sido grises de seguro mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta, y me hubiera odiado toda la vida, pero no lo hiso. Jamás les dije que el papa de Bianca era Malfoy, les conté que me había emborrachado en la fiesta de graduación y por eso cuando desperté en la mañana no recordaba nada, ni siquiera la cara de mi agresor, y para ellos nunca lo hice.

Me perdonaron y toda mi familia me ayudo en la crianza de mi hija. Se encariñaron todos, terriblemente, desde el familiar más lejano hasta mis primos cercanos. Liza también venia de vez en cuando a casa y las dos manteníamos la verdadera realidad de la noche de graduación bajo 7 tumbas en nuestro pensamiento, y procurábamos no hablar mucho de eso. Cuando Bianca cumplió los 4 años y me comenzó a preguntar sobre su padre, le decía que el se había ido a trabajar a otro país y no había regresado, por miedo a la misma realidad y a las cosas que habían pasado en ella me decidí a dejar todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida con mi hija lejos de todo, deje Inglaterra a los 22 años y me fui a vivir a California con unos primos y primas de mama, haya me atendieron y me quisieron a mí y a mi hija por cuatro largos años, y casi se ponen a llorar cuando les dije después de todo ese tiempo que quería regresar a Inglaterra a ver a mis padres y a mis primos, lo entendieron perfectamente y hoy después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a regresar a mi querida Inglaterra, poblada de magos y muggles todos viviendo juntos como en verdad nada sucediera y no tuvieran vidas totalmente distintas.

—Mami, ¿Crees que mis abuelitos van a estar felices de verme nuevamente?—La vos de Bianca me saco de mis pensamientos.

Baje el rostro para poderle ver mejor. Admirar sus bonitos ojos azules y su dorado cabello que centellaba al brillo de la mañana.

—Claro Bianca, me han escrito un montón de cartas diciéndome que están muy emocionados por volver a verte. —Conteste sonriente. —La última vez que te vieron tenías cuatro años.

—Pero yo si los recuerdo. —Dijo la pequeña. —Mi abuelito Ronny tiene el cabello rojo, rojo, rojo como el fuego y los ojos como los míos ¿cierto mami?

—Cierto Bianca. —Le afirme.

Mi hija sonrió haciendo que sus mejillas se vieran más rosadas y tiernas que nunca. Se parecía tanto a Scorpius, que nadie q si conociera la verdad podría negar que no eran padre e hija. Suspire y revolví el rubio cabello de mi pequeña, deseando que en este regreso a casa todo estuviera bien. Mire por la ventana del avión y admire con alegría las primeras casas de Inglaterra.

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia de la pareja Rose y Scorpius, un día estaba aburridísima en mi casa y se me vino a la cabeza la idea de la trama de esta historia. Si, bien, se ha visto en un montón de fictions de estos personajes que Rose queda embarazada del rubio, pero nunca que él no sepa nada de su embarazo y cuando se entere por primera vez su hija este ya con varios años. La sorpresa y la realidad después de mucho tiempo, el aceptarlo con todas sus consecuencias y la reanudación de la historia de amor de Rose y Scorpius. Todo eso se reúne en esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

**¿Reviews? No, se, me gustaría mucho que comentaran a ver qué tal les ha parecido el comienzo y tener tiempo de cambiar las cosas desde ahora si no les han agradado. Espero sus opiniones para poder seguir con la historia.**

**Jane Mathwien.**


	2. En Diagon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en la historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Lugares o personajes que no sean reconocidos públicamente en su saga de libros son producto de mi imaginación. Trama e ideas relacionadas son también parte mía, y claro yo recibo los Review, haha!:)

**

* * *

**

**Es tuya**

_Rose comente el peor error de su vida, tomar. Ahora después de todo y a pesar de los años tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias de una mala borrachera. Tendrá que enfrentar por primera vez a Scorpius y decir la verdad:-Mi hija de 7 años es tuya. Lo lograra o se quedara en el intento? descúbrelo en la historia._

By: Jane Mathwien

**Debo dar gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que comentaron el primer capítulo de "Es tuya". Enserio muchas gracias y a todos ustedes va dirigido el segundo. Espero que les guste. **

**Capitulo 2: "En Diagon".**

La gente se golpeaba una con otra. El callejón Diagon estaba repleto de gente por todas partes. La poca brisa se agolpeaba en mi rostro haciéndome imposible ver por donde caminaba, y por eso me empujaban en una que otra ocasión, en esos momentos me sentía feliz y satisfecha por no haber traído a Bianca con migo, reconocí una que otra cara por ahí, pero nada más, no tenía tiempo para quedarme a conversar y hacer esperar demasiado a Lily y a mi hija.

Me moví lo más rápido que pude entre el tumulto de gente, unos con demasiada y otros con muy poca ropa, todo se veía tan descarriado y extraño desde la última vez que vine. Recuerdo que tenía unos veintiún o veintidós años, y ni siquiera me acuerdo para que había venido esa vez, lo único que recuerdo es que no había tanta gente, y se podía caminar con una facilidad sorprende, aun entre la multitud, se podía respirar con facilidad, esta vez no.

Lily me había enviado para que le comprara un libro para mejorar sus dotes en la cocina, que no era por nada pero era un asco en ella y no falto mi opinión concurrente al decirle que necesitaba ayuda compleja, aunque fuese de un libro y me metí en la orca yo misma, tampoco falto las ocurrencias de mi madre al decirme que si iba a ir al local Flourish y Blotts, le trajera uno que otro libro interesante para leer, ya que ya se ha leído la biblioteca entera que había en casa y no me sorprendería que también fuese hecho lo mismo en los tiempos que pasaba tiempo libre en Hogwarts. Le había preguntado que libros necesitaba y lo único que me contesto fue que yo era una buena electora y seguro que escogería los libros más interesantes de la librería. Suspire y me resigne a mi suerte, también cargando con el encargo de mi padre, me anoto toda una lista. Baritas. Una lechuza. Un gato pareja para Crookshanks. Tinta y plumas mágicas. Y uno que otro implemento para entrenar Quidditch con Hugo. Por suerte había dejado todas las bolsas a encargo de Angelina Johnson que había pasado a ayudar al tío George en el local Weasley.

Por fin casi al final del callejón pude ver el letrero en grande del local de la librería: "Flourish y Blotts Librería" decía en reluciente. Camine con paso aun más acelerado y empuje la puerta de vidrio que tenía el letrero de abierto bien colgado, adentro todo estaba igual como en la última ocasión, siempre repleto de libros de todas las clases y hice lo posible para no quedar cerquita del temible libro "El monstruoso libro de los mostros" y no pasar por el mismo susto de hacia ya varios años atrás, cuando tenía 12 años y vine con mi papa a este local por primera vez, ya que aunque me gustaran mucho los libros mágicos sin duda prefería los Muggles y sus locales simples y normales, sin nada que te asuste como aquel libro monstruoso que en aquella ocasión casi me arranca la cabeza de un mordisco, si no es por la señora encargada de la librería que le lanza un hechizo al libro y lo calma de a poco, porque por el lado de papa estaba entretenido viendo libros que hablaban sobre las tácticas más utilizadas en el Quidditch, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que me había metido por el rincón de estantes donde estaban los libros peligrosos.

Busque con la mirada hasta que vi la fila de estantes dedicados a los queseares de casa mágicos, mis ojos leyeron portada por portada hasta que encontré uno que decía: _"Magia en la cocina" _Y supe que era el libro que necesitaba Lily, después me dirigí hasta los libros que me parecieron interesantes. Todo y la mayoría de ellos me parecieron bastante interesantes para leer, pero tenía que escoger unos pocos, o si no mama se volvería loca tratando de leérselos todos juntos y aunque si tenía la capacidad suficiente para leérselo todo de un solo taponazo tampoco quería verla en esas condiciones y tampoco quería ver la cara de decepción que me pondría mi padre cuando tratara en vano de hacerla cesar de la lectura, eso se sabía desde el principio y siempre lo supe, lo sé y lo sabré siempre, apenas Hermione Granger empieza a leer algo no descansa hasta no habérselo leído todo, no importa sacrificar las pocas y valiosas horas de sueño.

Me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzar un libro que me pareció interesante, en esos momentos al otro lado del estante me di cuenta de unos ojos grises a la misma altura de los míos, nuestras miradas se conectaron y me parecieron aquellos ojos bastantes conocidos, sin embargo como llevaba tanto peso en las manos a causa de los libros deje a un lado mi duda y apenas pude alcanzar el libro me dirigí hasta la caja de pago.

En la caja estaba una señora con el cabello fundido en canas, tenía las piernas sobre el escritorio y estaba leyendo un libro sobre las artes mágicas para oficios particulares, recordé que ese libro también lo había leído yo cuando pequeña. La vieja bruja llevaba una gafas a la altura de la nariz y me sorprendía que pudiera ver con la lejanía que había de sus gafas hasta sus ojos.

— ¡Maldita sea!—Gruño de pronto. — ¡No entiendo nada de este pedazo de libro!

—No es nada difícil. —Comente. —Yo me lo leí a los siete años y lo entendí perfectamente.

Sin embargo y a pesar de mi comentario la señora de cabellos blancos me siguió ignorando.

Hice un ruido con la garganta para que notara mi presencia. Me miro por encima de sus lentes oscuros.

— ¿Que se te ofrece?—Me atendió.

Le mostré los libros que llevaba en la mano.

—ahh, claro. Permíteme verlos. —Me dijo.

Entregue los libros en sus manos y ella ojeo las caratulas con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Eres mala en la cocina?—Pregunto al tiempo que pasaba los libros por un censor.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza.

Paro lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme fijamente.

Entrecerró los ojos con tanto recelo y desconfianza que me hasta miedo me dio.

— ¿Eres hermana, prima o algún familiar de la señorita Lily Potter?—Me interrogo.

Asentí un poco dudosa. No entendía por qué me estaba preguntando eso, ¿acaso me conocía? Yo personalmente nunca le había visto, y la última vez que había venido a Diagon y pase por esta librería estaba atendiendo en la caja una vieja amiga de mama, la famosa señorita Cooper. Y ella no era nada parecida a aquella amable señora, de cabello negro y ojos claros, no esta extraña señora de cabellos canosos, si podía ser la señorita Cooper, solo si se hacia un trasplante de rostro, se volvía mas chiquita y se tinturaba el cabello de blanco.

—Sí, soy prima ¿por qué?—Pregunte.

Ella me sonrió con amabilidad.

—Bueno tu prima viene mucho a comprar aquí. —Contesto. —Siempre compra libros de cocina y hasta en una ocasión me ofrecí a ser su profesora en esa arte pero no dure mucho en el cargo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿La destituyo mi tía Ginny?—Insinué.

Era la única posibilidad y tenía dos pruebas contundentes para afirmar lo dicho. Primero. Mi tía Ginny odiaba a las profesoras y más si antes eran bibliotecarias, o alguna cosa que tuviera que ver con libros. Segundo. Mi tía favorita siempre le decía a Lily que ella tenía que aprender sola, porque a ella cuando estaba joven nadie le enseño a cocinar. ¡No me imagino el desastre que debió haber hecho en el intento!.

—No. Yo misma me destituye. —Me dijo la señora, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Se inclino hacia delante para estar más cerquita mío y me susurro algo casi inaudible —No le digas nada pero es un caso perdido. ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Hiso explotar la cocina!

Me reí levemente. Si eso lo decía una señora con tanta experiencia y edad no podía decir que no fuese cierto. Por suerte solo había podido ver una vez a Lily en la cocina y debo admitir que después de que todos se tragaron a la fuerza su espaguetis con salsa parte de la familia amaneció al día siguiente sufriendo de enfermedades incurables que tenían que ver con el estomago, todo por la bendita cena que quiso dar para demostrar que "si sabía" cocinar. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar cocinar.

—Ya me lo imagino. —Dije mientras tomaba los libros que ella me iba depositando a un lado en el escritorio.

Los tome todos y los metí dentro de una bolsa especial de la librería. Mientras lo hacía eche un vistazo al reloj de mano que llevaba puesto y me di cuenta de que se me había hecho tarde y de que debía estar antes de que "Sortilegios Weasley" cerrara, y no quería desesperar a Angélica, que por su "buen" carácter, era capaz de hasta irse y dejarme las bolsas en la plena puerta cerrada, si es que ningún ladrón las hurtara antes.

—Bueno, creo que se me ha hecho tarde. —Comente tomando las bolsas y guindándomelas de las manos. —Tengo que estar antes de las seis en Sortilegios Weasley.

—Sí, entiendo, en el local de George Weasley y su difunto hermano que en paz descanse. —Insinuó la señora. — ¿Eres familiar de ellos también?

—Sí. —Conteste inmediatamente.

—Era de esperarse, también eres pelirroja. —Me dijo.

Yo asentí. Y ella empezó a registrar entre un montón de libros que tenia sobre el escritorio.

—Ah, espera creo que tengo aquí un libro de cocina que pago la señorita Lily, pero nunca lo reclamo.

Volví a mirar el reloj de mano y me di cuenta que eran exactamente las 5:55, y sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer Angélica. Una Johnson tenía que ser, apurada, orgullosa y sencillamente esposa de George Weasley. En momentos como esos entendía a la perfección por que habían compartido de manera. Aunque en verdad el tío George nunca fue así.

**—**Bien, ¿Me lo podría enviar con alguien al local Weasley? Es que me tengo que ir pronto y bueno...—Le señale la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba en las manos. —Tengo ya bastante peso.

La señora acepto mi propuesta sigilosamente, como si deseara en verdad llevarme los libros, o que yo se los llevara a mi prima.

**—**De acuerdo-Acepto.** —T**engo unos sobrinos merodeando por aquí. Les enviare a llevártelo.

**—**Bien, Gracias.** —**Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta de vidrio, puse una mano en ella pero no la empuje, me volví hacia la señora de cabellos blancos. -¿Cual es su nombre?

**—**Alison, Sra. Alison Buddz. **—**Me dijo. **—** ¿El tuyo?

**—**Rose Weasley. **—**Conteste antes de empujar la puerta y salir del local.

Afuera todo se había tranquilizado un poco. Tal vez por el hecho de que unas gotas turbias empezaban a bañar la calle acompañadas de nubes turbulentas, cargadas de agua que amenazaban con una verdadera lluvia jamás vista en Diagon, o tal vez porque el cielo azul claro empezaba a oscurecerse y la luna se asomaba desde algún lugar buscando bañar al cielo en cualquier momento con sus relucientes estrellas.

Camine hasta llegar al animatico local que se me hacia tan familiar. Mi padre Ronald nos había traído a Hugo y a mi desde que herramos bebes y adorábamos todas y cada una de las cosas que poseía el inmenso local, en especial mi hermano que había heredado la buena autoestima de los tíos Fred y George, los mismos dueños del establecimiento.

Angélica me esperaba medio desesperada, como me lo imaginaba, con el letrero de "cerrado" en la mano vacilando con él como queriendo y no queriendo ponerlo en la puerta, y mis bolsas de compra metidas en unas cajas a sus pies.

— ¡Rose!**—**Sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto me vio llegar.

Le sonreí como disculpa y ella me frunció el ceño en respuesta a mi acción, que por cierto, era patética.

—Lo ciento, ¿Te he hecho esperar demasiado?—Otra cosa estúpida, y sabía perfectamente cuál era la obvia respuesta.

—Obvio que si. —Me contesto como si fuera más obvio de lo que ya era. —Todos se han marchado hace más de una hora, y yo soy la única que me he quedado como una idiota esperando a que llegaras. Pensé que te había sucedido algo.

—Oh! Enserio lo siento. —Murmure avergonzada. —Me he quedado conversando con la señora que atiende en la librería.

Angélica me miro con un apuro reflejado en sus bonitos ojos esmeralda.

— ¡Pues vamos a ver si te apuras Rose!—Comento empezando a meter las cajas con las bolsas en un carrito. — ¡Tengo que cerrar antes de las seis, ve que si no lo hago George me estrangula al llegar a casa!

—Tampoco exageres. —Me burle mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo que Angélica.

En esos momentos recordé que había dejado unas bolsas en la segunda planta del local.

— ¿Y ni siquiera el tío George fue capaz de esperarte Angie?—Pregunte divertida al tiempo que subía las escaleras de tablón.

—Ni si quiera el condenado de tu tío. —Contesto entre exasperada y divertida. —Dijo que tenía que ir a encargar más vomitivas por que se había agotado, pero para mí que fue solo otro de sus pretextos para salirse con la zulla y dejarme el negocio a mi sola.

Me reí de su ocurrencia, conociendo al tío George era de esperarse que hiciera de esas hasta con su propia esposa.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, lo supe por que sonó cuando empujaron la puerta, también las campanitas de la entrada que se mueven al mover la puerta y por que Angélica se quedo callada.

—El local ya ha cerrado, lo siento ¿Puede venir mañana?—Escuche que dijo la esposa de mi tío.

—No, no vengo a comprar nada. —La vos de una chica me resonó en los oídos. —Vengo a traer un encargo para Lily Potter, me dijeron que lo trajera a acá, que lo iba a estar esperando... Rose, Rose Weasley.

Me asome por las escaleras inmediatamente escuche mi nombre.

Angelina y la chica se voltearon a verme en cuanto me vieron asomarme. La chica tenia el cabello negro y los ojos claros, era alta, de buen cuerpo y su rostro se me hacia extrañamente familiar. Pude ver como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuento me vieron asomarme.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios!—Exclamo la chica sorprendida y casi se le caen los libros que cargaba en las manos. — ¿Eres tu Rose... Rose Weasley?

—Sí, soy yo, ¿Por qué?—Estaba confundida. Tenía algo picándome por dentro, algo que me decía que conocía a aquella chica pero a pesar de todo no recordaba de donde, ni cuándo.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y ella me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, se lanzo sobre mí y me abrazo con fuerza. Mire a Angélica confundida, pero tenía la sensación de que ella lo estaba aun más que yo.

— ¿No me recuerdas Rose?, Soy yo, Susan Rowie. —Me dijo la chica en cuanto se separo de mí.

—Susan..., Susan Rowie. -Repetí tratando de acordarme aun que fuese del nombre. Pero no podía.

La chica me miro como si me estuviera preguntando algo obvio y yo no supiera la respuesta.

— ¡Haber Rose! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? De susy, la chica de Ravenclaw en Hogwarts, que pasaba junto a tu grupo de amigas.

Como por arte de magia la imagen de la misma chica me llego a los pensamientos. La misma chica con el mismo rostro aunque con un toque infantil que ya no tenia, el cabello más largo y claro, y de menor tamaño. Con el uniforme de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y sus ojos posados enamoradamente en mi primo James, con su uniforme de Griffindor bien puesto.

—Ahhh, ¡Ya recuerdo! Susy, la chica de Ravenclaw que jugaba Quidditch. —Recordé.

A Susan le brillaron los ojos esperanzados.

—Y que por cierto estaba muerta de amor con Albus Potter. —Añadí con Picardía.

A la chica se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo y me miro casi con vergüenza.

— ¿Era muy obvio cierto?—Pregunto.

—Sí. —Conteste sinceramente. —Pero me imagino que ya después de tantos años ya no sientes nada por él.

Su rostro volvió a ser pálido.

—Sí, bueno... me case. —Comento con indiferencia.

— ¿Te casaste?—Pregunte incrédula y sorprendida. No podía creerlo. Susan era apenas un año mayor que yo.

—Sí, me case. —Me contesto de lo más normal. —Hace unos meses. Ya sabes... invento de mis padres.

— ¿Pero por qué tan joven? —Insistí. —Tienes unos ¿qué?... ¿24 años?

—Si, jajá, pero tampoco estoy tan joven. —Me dijo Susan. —De todas formas, en mi familia es tradición casarse a temprana edad. No es nada raro.

— ¡Oh!—Exclame tratando de asimilarlo, porque aun no lo hacía.

Había escuchado casos como esos, hasta una vieja amiga en California se caso a los 17 años y me pareció de lo más normal, pero en este caso... Susan parecía tan joven a simple vista, tan llena de vida y experiencias para el futuro... A ella en Hogwarts siempre la vi como la chica independiente, risueña y de esas que literalmente llegan a pensar en el matrimonio a los cuarenta años cuando ya han disfrutado la vida más de lo que les tocaba de ella. Era raro escuchar ahora que esa chica "independiente" se convirtió en esposa a los veinticuatro años.

—Mi tía Alison te ha mandado esta encomienda. —Dijo al tiempo que entregaba en mis manos un paquete con el contenido de un libro adentro.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento y comencé a quitarle el papel al libro, al final solo quedo la portada, de azul celeste con un gran título en blanco: _"Para ser una experta en la cocina"_, y por un instante pensé que en vez de ese titulo decía _"Cocina para Dummiens". _

_—_ ¿Es cierto lo que he escuchado?—Pregunto Susan. — ¿Que te fuiste del país por unos años?

—Sí, es cierto. —Le confirme. —Por cierto... ¿Eres sobrina de la señora Alison?

—Señorita. —Me rectifico. Fruncí el ceño confuso. —No le gusta que le digan "señora", es que bueno... nunca se caso.

Asentí entendiendo de a poco.

—Y no, no soy sobrina de la señorita Alison, su sobrino es...—Empezó a contarme, pero de repente paro y se volteo para mirar hacia la puerta cerrada del local. — ¡Oh Cierto! ¡Lo he dejado esperando afuera!, ¿Pero y quien lo manda a no querer entrar?

— ¿Quien está afuera esperándote? Puedes hacerle entrar, están en casa. —Intervino Angélica por primera vez en la conversación.

Incline el cuerpo hacia la derecha tratando de observar por encima del hombro de Susan a alguien en la puerta pero no observe a nadie.

—No, ni me preocupo. —Contesto Susan. — ¡Ese es un idiota! Le dije que entrara pero dijo que se quedaba afuera... agh! y solo porque es un local de los Weasley. ¡Maldito orgulloso! ¡Tenía que ser un Malfoy!

Sentí como mi par de ojos azules se abrieron desmenuzada mente y con asombro.

— ¿Quien dices que esta haya afuera? —Pregunte inmediatamente. No podía creer lo que había escuchado segundos atrás.

Aunque sea aun tenía la esperanza de que fuese cualquiera de los Malfoy, no eran muchos pero tal vez... solo tal vez la vida no me masacrara tanto siendo aquel rubio en el que estaba pensando.

—Malfoy, Rose, Scorpius Malfoy. —Y las esperanzas se me vinieron a cero. —Hay no me digas que a él tampoco lo recuerdas.

Negué con la cabeza inconscientemente atónita. No podía ser. No lo quería volver ver, o tal vez si... No, era oficial no quería volver a verlo, sabía que si volvía a mi vida todo iba estar mal como al principio, como siempre fue.

—Haber Rose estas como que muy olvidadiza últimamente ¿No? ¿Qué paso con la "mas" sabionda de Hogwarts en nuestro año?, no se te olvidaba nada. —Replico Susan. —Ahora no me vengas con que has olvidado al chico que mas odiaste mientras estudiaste haya, y más aun ¡Olvidar el famoso apellido Malfoy!

—N-no lo he olvidado si no que...—Logre decir, pero se me apago la vos en un instante.

— ¿Sufres de amnesia o algo por el estilo? ¡Por favor Rose una cosa es que te olvides de mi, otra muy distinta es que olvides a Scorpius. —Me reprocho Susan. —Se odiaban en Hogwarts es imposible que lo hayas olvidado.

Se giro sobre sus talones para mirar directamente hacia la puerta de vidrio grueso cerrada.

—A mi me parece que si lo vez tal vez...—Empezó a decir al tiempo que se volvía hacia atrás.

La tome del brazo de un jalón, y la retuve a mi lado. Ella me miro confundida.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Le advertí sospechando lo que tenía en mente hacer. —A la persona que menos quiero ver en estos momentos es a él.

Susan me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¡Hay, no dramatices tanto Rose! Está bien que en el pasado se odiaron, pero no creo que ahora también vaya a ser lo mismo. —Me dijo. —Además Scorpius sigue teniendo sus fallas pero ha mejorado en muchas, te lo puedo asegurar. ¡Además! ¿Supiste que también salió del país por unos años y volvió hace poco como tú? Tienen tantas cosas en común...

Negué con la cabeza inmediatamente. Nadie nunca me había dicho aquello, y bueno, yo tampoco me había preocupado por saber de él. Desde que se acabo Hogwarts no había escuchado nada sobre él, ni sobre sus padres y menos por el resto de su familia. Siempre me había mantenido distanciada de aquellos temas, y procuraba que la curiosidad no me fuese a delatar mucho.

— ¡Scorp!—Cuando pude reaccionar de mi trama sicológica era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

Susan había caminado hasta la puerta, la había abierto y se había inclinado hacia adelante para llamar a aquella persona que no quería ver.

— ¿Y ahora que Susan? —Su vos. Tan jodidamente intensa y atracadora como siempre. Pero algo diferente había en ella. ¿Más grave? ¿Más aguda?, no lo sabía, pero algo diferente la rodeaba esta vez.

Me mordí los labios con preocupación buscando el lugar propicio en el local en el cual en caso de emergencia podría escabullirme.

— ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor? —Le dijo Susan. —Tengo que mostrarte a alguien.

— ¿A quién? ¿A un Weasley? ¡Desafortunadamente los conozco ya!—Espeto Scorpius.

Me pareció volver años atrás, volver a escuchar a lo lejos al Malfoy que siempre conocí, orgulloso y arrogante. Al que tanto odie... y ame.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de quitarme los malos pensamientos de la cabeza. No lo amaba, nunca lo ame. O eso quería pensar yo.

— ¡Hay no seas tan descortés! —Le reprocho Susan. Salió hasta la calle y por el ruido que escuche lo tomo de un brazo. — ¡Entra y mira de lo que te estoy hablando!

Inmediatamente cuando vi una cabellera rubia asomarse por la puerta me escondí debajo de lo primero que encontré.

— ¿A quién voy a volver a ver? ¿A la señora Angélica Johnson? —Escuche decir de labios del rubio. —Ya la conozco. ¿Cómo ha estado? —Se dirigió a la esposa de mi tío George. — ¿Bien?

El ambiente fue un poco menos tenso por eso me imagine que Angélica le estaba sonriendo, aunque no podía escuchar nada.

Ella nunca le tuvo rencor a nadie, ni siquiera a los Malfoy que por un tiempo fueron Mortifagos, ni a su descendencia. Con ellos tenía una relación parecida al respeto pero al tiempo muy diferente.

—No, no te estoy hablando de ella Scorpius, es otra chica, estudio con nosotros en Hogwarts es...—Empezó a decir Susan.

—¡¡No!! ¿Qué haces? —Chille al tiempo que me reclinaba más debajo del escritorio del local. —¡¡Dile que no!! ¡¡¡Que no!! ¡¡¡Que se vaya!!

¡Esto no podía ser! ¡No!. ¿Estaría soñando? Oh, esto era un sueño, era más bien una clase de pesadilla bastante pesada. No sé cuantos moretones me deje a causa de los pellizcos que me di en los brazos, pero fueran cuantos fueran ninguno me despertaba.

— ¿Por qué me voy a ir y....? ¿Quién está hablando? —La voz confundida de Scorpius llego hasta mis oídos.

De un momento a otro en el que no me di cuenta Susan estaba parada al lado mío mirándome con decepción. ¡Escondida debajo de un escritorio para que no me viera un Malfoy. ¡Seguro y nunca me había visto tan patética como en esos momentos, parecía una niña de cinco años escondiéndose de su padre para que no le pegara después de una travesura! En esos momentos quise tener la capa de invisibilidad del tío Harry, para ponérmela enzima y salir desapercibida de este infierno.

— ¡Ven salte de ahí! ¡Te ves patética!—Lo que me suponía que me iba a decir.

Me jalo de un brazo y me pare de un salto involuntario, y después de eso ya no estuve protegida por nada más que nada.

Mis ojos contemplaron sorprendidos al rubio que estaba delante de mí. No había cambiado mucho, el siempre había sido así, sus ojos profundamente grises y matadores llenos de una frialdad casi insoportable que ahora estaba combinada con la sorpresa de volver a verme nuevamente como me suponía que estarían los míos también. Su cabello rubio seguía siendo rubio aunque ahora estaba más claro ¿o era idea mía? Su piel pálida seguía siendo igual, y... ¡Omg! Siempre fue el chico de mejor cuerpo en nuestro año, me suponía yo por la práctica del Quidditch, y ahora parecía un Dios con todo completamente perfecto como había sido siempre. Aunque claro el orgullo nunca me permitió decirlo.

Mirarlo nuevamente después de tantos años sin saber nada me hiso sentirme extraña, aun así verlo nuevamente me hiso recordar a mi hija, tan parecidos eran...y ahora ni mi propio orgullo sobre puesto por el pasar de los años y los acontecimientos podía negarlo.

Trague saliva con dificultad al darme cuenta de eso.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Quien diría? Es nada más ni nada menos que Weasley...Rose Weasley. —Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Y como la extrañaba...

—Si Malfoy, ¿Quien creías que era? ¿Madona? Pues no, lamento desilusionarte, soy yo. —Conteste con la misma frialdad con que él lo había hecho.

—Para mi desgracia. —Dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos grises sobre los míos.

—Y para la mía. —Contraataque.

Por unos momentos pensé que unos rayos nos salían de ambos ojos y se posaban en los contrarios.

— ¡Hay! ¡Pero qué aguafiestas son ustedes!—Replico Susan poniéndose en medio de nosotros como queriendo evitar una futura pelea.—¡Apenas se vuelven a ver después de tantos años y ya están de pelea!

Malfoy se volvió a ver a la chica de cabellos negros.

— ¿Y a ella me querías mostrar? Ya me lo suponía Susan. —Bufo Malfoy. —¿Quien más en el universo va a tener una vos tan chillona como Weasley?.

—No se... ¿Tal vez tu? —Intervine sarcástica.

—No lo creo, Weasley. —Contesto y sus ojos fríos volvieron a posarse sobre los míos.

—Susan, ¿para que trajiste a...?—Empezó a decir, pero de forma inmediata las imágenes, las coincidencias y todo lo que había conversado con Susan hasta ahora vinieron a mí como un colash de ideas. Si era como estaba pensando ella, el....ellos...— ¡Espera! ¿Susan me dijiste que te casaste no?

—Mmm, si. —Contesto no muy segura de sus palabras o tal vez si.

Intente tragar saliva, pero no pude. Tenía la garganta seca y los ojos desorbitados a causa de mi ocurrencia.

—De-de casualidad....—La mire a ella, luego a Malfoy y después nuevamente a ella. Estaba casi segura de que...— ¿Tu-tu esposo no es Malfoy?

Me puse nerviosa y pude sentir que estaba sudando cuando un silencio de funeral se expandió por todo el local, ni siquiera el ruido de las cajas que estaba manipulando Angélica lo pude escuchar. Scorpius y Susan intercambiaron miradas con todo tipo de sentimientos: confusión, tristeza, alegría, diversión, y claro nunca falto la que me dirigieron a mí, luego de eso soltaron una carcajada unánime tan fuerte y natural que me hiso estragos en los oídos, no solo porque nunca imagine una reacción de ese tipo por parte de ellos después de mi pregunta, si no también por que el silencio era tan grande que se escucho raro y diferente el eco de su risa en esas estrechas cuatro paredes.

— ¿De qué hablas Rose? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?—Me dijo Susan medio divertida, medio exasperada.

—Bueno, en esencial esa no es la pregunta Susan, porque de que está loca está loca. —Se burlo Scorpius.

Mis ojos azules se concentraron en el con odio.

— ¿Quee…? —Reprocho Scorpius intimidado un instante con mi mirada. —Estoy hablando con la verdad.

Rodé los ojos y suspire con cansancio y resignación.

—Entonces... ¿Son o no son esposos?—Insistí nuevamente.

Esta vez no tuvieron que intercambiar miradas para volver a reírse a carcajadas, y tampoco tuvieron que mirarme como si me hubiera vuelto loca antes de hablarme con la verdad.

—Claro que no estamos casados. —Me explico Susan. —Ni siquiera somos novios.

Resople con alivio. Sentí como si un peso enorme se me quitara de enzima, y sí que me sentía mejor.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso Weasley?—Me interrogo Scorpius con un recelo burlón. — ¿No será por que estas celosa?

Sentí como me huía la sangre del cuerpo y se me concentraba en las mejillas.

— ¿Que bicho te pico en todo este tiempo Malfoy? ¿El de la locura?—Espete tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que la evidencia en mi expresión y rostro eran contundentes. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo...? ¡Hay, no seas patético!

Susan se rio a nuestro lado.

—Bien, Rose, no sé qué razones tienes para suponer eso pero... te puedo asegurar que Scorpius y yo solo somos amigos, eso y nada más. —Explico Susan.

—De todas maneras no me importa. —Mentí. —Hasta me hubiera gustado que se fuesen casado con tigo para poder librar a la pobre chica con la que termine casándose.

—Que solidario de tu parte Weasley. —Comento Scorpius con sarcasmo.

Me volví a mirarlo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Ya sabes cómo soy...—Dije con ironía.

—Mi esposo trabaja con su familia y bueno...—Susan entablo nuevamente la conversación conmigo tratando casi en vano de dejar que Scorpius y yo no nos peleáramos. — ¡Ah! La señorita Alison Buddz es también su tía política.

— ¿Tía política?

—Sí, bueno al parecer el tío de Scorpius que es hermano de Astoria se caso con ella, pero... desafortunadamente murió en un accidente. —Me dijo Susan.

— ¡Oh! Entiendo... ¿Pero por qué no me dijo que era una Malfoy?—Dude.

—Bueno... Siempre odio a su marido. —Contesto Susan. —Suerte que el pobrecito se murió antes de que ella le lanzara un_ Adava kadabra_ ¡Imagínate, no le soportaba ni el apellido!

—Ah...

En esos momentos se escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y una cabellera roja se asomo por ella.

_"Nooo!" _Pensé.

Cabelleras rojas no indicaban nada bueno.

Todos nos volvimos a ver al nuevo visitante.

—Angélica... ¿Aun no has cerrado? Ya confirmo mis antiguas creencias de que eres semejante a mi tortuga mascota Pitt. —La vos del tío George resonó en todo el local. — ¿Puedes creer que ahora pienso que ella es más ágil que tú? Y mira que te lleva unos cien años de diferencia.

— ¡Por Dios! George Weasley ¿No te das cuenta que tenemos visitas? —Le reprocho su esposa exasperada.

—A si, por cierto....Rosie, el idiota de mi hermanito me mando a... —Empezó a decir el tío George que estaba de espaldas a mí y a las otras dos personas que me acompañaban, cuando se dio la vuelta, se quedo viendo la escena confundido. — ¿Y esto...?

— ¿Que hacen visitas tan tardes aquí y...?—Dirigió una mirada a Scorpius aun mas confundida, como si en verdad el rubio se hubiera vuelto loco o el fuera el que lo estuviera. — ¡Que delirio! Dime que no estoy Loco Rosie... ¿Ese es...Scorpius Malfoy?

Y en esos momentos quise que me tragase la tierra para no tener que contestar aquello.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Si, si en ocasiones pienso que es verdad lo que dicen las personas que me conocen *Eres demasiado apurada*, si y pienso que aquí se noto de sobra. Segundo capitulo y ya se están encontrando, aunque aun así creo que hice bien, ya que de eso trata la historia y ¿por qué dar tantos rodeos para al fin salir con lo que ya se sabe que pasara? ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Enserio... Nuevamente gracias por sus emotivos Reviews, que son el único pago que recibo por inspirar mi alma. **

**n_n Besos. Nos leemos. **

**Jane Mathwien. **


End file.
